CSI proposes to combine the algorithmic features of the scientifically- important mathematical modeling system, MLAB, and a novel time-oriented database system designed for clinical trials, CLINSYS, into a "MLAB/CLINSYS Server:, callable from a variety of user interfaces or applications. During Phase I, a preliminary "D6S Overlay" Server version based on CLINSYS was prepared. For Phase II, we propose to: Add to the Server MLAB's abilities to solve differential and non-linear equations, fit curves, and provide graphical printer output; Develop a Server version (and corresponding "Standard" interface) employing DOS-extender technology; Develop a Server version for the forthcoming Windows NT environment; Create a new Windows interface, the "MLAB Notebook", with a direct- manipulation, document-like style. Menus, dialog boxes, and iconic buttons supplement MLAB commands for setting the conditions for curve fitting, equation solving, and graphical presentation. Equations may be written in true mathematical notation. Data matrices can be viewed and edited in scrollable tables. Import/export and advanced cut/paste facilities connect Notebooks to other Windows applications. "Active graphics" simplifies adjustments to plots, which may contain both MLAB and Windows fonts. Higher resolutions and larger color palettes are supported. Other features include hypertext and selective information hiding.